Interview - la Malédiction d'Erebor
by Darkklinne
Summary: Annexe 1 : L'interview qui fait Mâle… Heu mal ! Mais Mâle quand même ! Aïeuh ! Quand un auteur de fanfiction décide d'interviewer les personnages du Hobbit. Oui, vous avez bien lu, j'ai eu ce privilège ! Bon j'espère aussi que Legolas sera là. Je lui avais aussi envoyé une invitation par Hibou Postal (que j'ai volé à J. K. Rowling, il y a quelques années). ITV 100% délire.


**Les Annexes de la Malédiction d'Erebor**

* * *

 **Annexe 1  
**

 ***.*.***

 **L'Interview qui fait Mâle ! … Heu Mal.**

 **Interlude burlesque**

* * *

 **Bon à savoir :** Non, Thorïn ne m'appartient pas mais ce n'était pas de cela dont je voulais vous parler. Au fil de votre lecture de ce magnifique OS humoristique, vous verrez des **NDC** et **NDA** un peu partout qui veulent dire ceci :

— **NDC :** Note de la correctrice.

— **NDA :** Note de l'auteur (moi en l'occurrence).

 **Note particulière :** L'auteur et la correctrice n'ont rien pris d'illicite pour écrire ce qui va suivre. Même pas un verre d'alcool. Oui, nous étions sobres mais juste bourrées… d'humour XD

* * *

 **L'Interview qui fait Mâle… heu mal ! Mais Mâle quand même ! Aïeuuuuh !**

Il est tard quand j'entre dans la taverne enfumée du _Poney Fringant_. Je vous avoue que je suis aussi excitée qu'une puce à l'idée de rencontrer la compagnie des nains ainsi que Bilbo. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, j'ai eu cet immense privilège ! Bon j'espère aussi secrètement que Legolas sera venu. Je lui avais aussi envoyé une invitation par _Hibou Postal_ (que j'ai volé à J. K. Rowling, il y a quelques années) mais je n'ai jamais eu de retour, contrairement aux autres.

Tandis que je m'apprête à franchir le seuil de la fameuse auberge ( _super reconnue en Terre du Milieu et surtout dans le milieu de la fanfiction_ ), je tombe sur Gandalf qui se tient sur le pas de la porte. Je suis aux anges ! Le grand Gandalf est là, devant moi. Un sourire niais s'affiche sur mon visage. Lui, par contre, me fusille du regard. Il semble furieux et c'est tout tremblant qu'il s'avance vers moi, lève son bâton et…

— VOUS. NE. PASSEREZ. PAAAAAS ! me hurle-t-il à l'oreille.

Oh ben ça, je m'y attendais mais alors pas du tout ! C'est vrai quoi, il est censé être le plus stable de l'équipe. J'allais lui répondre quand Kili, le plus jeune de la compagnie des nains, s'avance vers nous. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, le Kili, en fait.

— Bah alors papi, t'as pas pris ta dose de médicaments ? commence-t-il, goguenard. C'est pas sérieux, tout ça. Allez, allez, rentre avec moi, tu fais peur à la damoiselle, là.

Puis, m'avisant :

—Désolé, ma ptite dame, mais le vieux monsieur doit aller se coucher, la journée a été longue pour lui.

— Mais, mais, je m'exclame outrée et choquée, c'est Gandalf tout de même ?!

Il parle de GANDAAAAALF, quoi ! C'est pas un vieillard gâteux… Quoique là, je dois avouer que…

— Heu, oui, me répond Kili, le plus tranquillement du monde.

— Mais, mais, je reprends, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? On dirait un vieux pépé tout sénile.

— Ah, ça, dit Kili, il aurait pas dû aller faire _mumuse_ avec son _po-pote_ le Nécromancien. Il lui a fait un sale tour et depuis Gandalf est — Kili avise le vieux croulant qui manque de lui baver à grandes eaux dessus —… ce qu'il est, quoi !

 _(NDC : En fait, personne ne le sait mais en réalité, Sauron s'est procuré du Lexomil frelaté au marché noir. Par contre, s'il l'a fait exprès ou non… c'est un mystère. Et au cœur du Mystère, il y a la meringue — NDA : Sans oublier que Galadriel, au final, et contrairement au film, avait décidé d'une bonne manucure et donc ne s'était pas pointée à Dol Guldur au rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait donné…)_

Le nain se met à rire furieusement tandis que le vieux pé… heu, Gandalf se retourne vers moi le doigt en l'air :

— Fuyez, pauvre fou ! Fuyez !

Ouh là là… Je commence à me poser des questions, moi, mais dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourrée ? J'entre néanmoins dans l'antre de l'alcool et de la dépravation absolue de la Terre du Milieu.

Toute à mes pensées, je ne vois pas qu'un des nains — Dwalïn, il me semble — me fait un croche pied et je me rétame par terre comme une vieille carpette toute moisie. Quand je lève les yeux, je vois… _Thorïïïïïn_.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

Il me fixe de son regard impénétrable, _la pipe à la bouche le verre à la main servez du vin-in s'il vous plait mes daaaaameuh ! (NDC : Je ne sais pas ce que fume l'auteur mais c'est de la bonne ! NDA : Ouuais d'abord ! Piqué directement au vieux Sacquet de Besace)_

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous chante, cette folle ? demande Gloïn, pas sympa du tout.

— Je crois que sa chute lui a brisé le cerveau, rétorque Fili dubitatif.

— Y a pas d'os dans le cerveau, je marmonne, honteuse de m'être ainsi donné en spectacle.

Bon, je me relève avec toute la dignité dont je suis capable, m'époussette un peu et prends la chaise qu'un elfe… Un elfe ?!

Haaaan Legolas est là ! Legolas quoi ?! _Oh Mon Gieu !_ Je défaille.

— Mademoiselle, me dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, voilà un mouchoir, je crois que vous bavez.

 _( NDC : Insérer ici « L'amour à la française » des Fatals Picards en fond sonore. « Et le soleil est plus brûlant que les oiseaux, et dans le ciel I miss you so, et sous la pluie I feel sorry ! » Et la relectrice s'efforce de ne pas faire un second croche-pied à l'auteur parce que Legolas, je le prête pas. Et à ce que je sache, il avait pas l'autorisation de sortir de mon placard – NDA : Non mais tu me l'avais un peu prêté, d'abord. Je te rappelle que je te prête bien Thorïn moi… Nameoh !)_

— Haaaaaaaan, est tout ce que je peux dire ( _oui je sais, mes réactions ne volent pas très haut_ ).

— Aheum, tousse la voix de quelqu'un…

Je me retourne et… Oh, Aria est là, elle aussi.

Bon, bon, bon, je tente, tant bien que _mâle_ , heu mal de me reprendre. Je me suis assez ridiculisée comme ça. Apparemment tout le monde est là. Chouette.

— Bien, j'entame. Je suis Darkklinne, auteure de fanfic à votre service (ou pas), et je suis ici pour vous poser quelques petites questions de rien du tout.

Je sors toute ma paperasse. Tous les regards convergent vers la première feuille qui dévoile… un Richard Armitage quasiment tout nu. Des sourcils se lèvent. Oui, bon, hein…

— Hi ! Hi ! Hi, je rigole bêtement avant de faire passer la feuille derrière les autres.

— Bien, je reprends.

Je me tourne vers Thorïn, la mine sérieuse ET professionnelle. J'y tiens. _(NDC : Là, très chère, j'ai bien peur que ton intégrité se soit pris un uppercut dans les gencives, mais je dis ça, je dis rien – NDA : Non mais même pas vrai en plus… et puis c'était une très belle photo de Richard Armitage d'abord… Et encore tu n'as pas vu celle de Lee Pace, de Tom Hiddleston ou… Ok, j'arrête là ! )._

 **Que l'interview commence !**

 **Darkklinne :** Thorïn, nous en sommes à la publication du 4eme chapitre de cette fanfiction. Vous venez très clairement de nous faire comprendre qu'Aria, ici présente, ne vous laissait pas indifférent du tout. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

 **Thorïn :** _Mais que dalle, oui, tu te prends pour qui, l'humaine, à vouloir dévoiler mes sentiments comme ça à la face du monde ? Je suis un nain, un vrai, je n'ai que faire du reste qui n'est ni mon royaume, ni mon trésor._

Je me prends une bouffée de fumée en pleine face et je tousse comme un dératé. _( NDC : c'pas les bonnes manières qui l'étouffent, celui-là ! – NDA : Oui mais c'est Thorïn et c'est la fumée qu'il y avait dans ses poumons… ses beaux poumons royaux et… carbonisés par le tabac… )_ Ca fait rire tout le monde sauf Legolas qui me tend un verre d'eau. Brave Elfe !

Je reprends néanmoins.

 **Darkklinne :** Aria, saviez-vous que Thorïn vous avait surpris dans votre chambre à l'auberge quand… vous-vous _détendiez_?

 **Aria ( _la mine choquée et atterrée_ ):** _Co...comment ? Vous en êtes certaine ?_

 _(NDC : B'ah oui cocotte, c'est l'auteur et c'est elle qui décide… dommage, hein ?)_ Elle se tourne vers Thorïn qui fait semblant de regarder ailleurs _(NDC : oh, une mouche ! Bzzzzz – NDA : et pourquoi pas un troupeau de Troll en chaleur pendant que tu y es ? Hein ? Non ? Ok !)._

Les autres ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe. Moi, je jubile. Non mais quoi, s'il pense pouvoir rire à mes dépends… Rira bien qui rira le dernier… Mouhahahaha… oui, je suis un auteur sadique :p _( NDC : et l'auteur sadique ferait bien de ne pas regarder de trop près l'Elfe préféré de la relectrice psychopathe – NDA : Oui Allo SOS Elfe en détresse ? Oui allo bonjour, je m'appelle L****as et je suis enfermé dans un placard et abusé de mille et une façons qui soit ! Sortez moi d'lààààààààààà…)._

 **Aria :** _Non, je n'étais pas au courant. Je suis déçue. Il aurait pu me donner un « coup de main »._

Thorïn manque de s'étouffer avec sa fumée. Bien fait pour lui. Il regarde Aria, éberlué.

 **Thorïn :** _Un « coup de main » ?!_

 **Aria :** _Bien oui, vous auriez pu m'aider à me… « détendre »_.

Elle hausse les sourcils d'un air suggestif. Je ricane. On me regarde. Je secoue là tête.

— Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez l'humaine ? C'est quoi ces cachotteries ? tonne Dwalïn qui n'aime pas être en reste.

Il donne un violent coup sur la table. Ca réveille Bilbo qui s'était endormi.

— Hein, heum quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— C'est rien, lui dit Balïn, rendormez-vous, petit maître Cambrioleur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est mimi, ce petit Bilbo, n'empêche… _(NDC : ça c'est bien vrai !)_

Bon, je décide de continuer sinon on sera encore là demain.

 **Darkklinne :** Thorïn, vous êtes un nain mais n'en restez pas moins un homme… enfin vous me comprenez. Ca ne vous manque pas de faire la « _chose_ » ? Je hausse à mon tour les sourcils en un geste très suggestif.

— _La chose_? nous interrompt Ori, c'est quoi, _la chose_?

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui et secoue la tête. Bon, apparemment tout le monde a compris et à voir la couleur rouge tomate que le visage de Legolas vient de prendre, ma question fait mouche. Tant mieux. _(NDC : insérer ici cœurs dans les yeux de la relectrice parce qu'un Elfe rougissant, c'est juste… miaou)_

 **Thorïn :** _Non mais c'est quoi ces questions de fangirl prépubère en manque de sexe ?_ _( NDC : Un peu de respect, cher ami… Sans les fangirls, vous prendriez la poussière entre les pages d'un bouquin, Maître Nain – NDA : Pas faux, qui plus est sans Richaaaaaard Armitage, on aurait jamais su à quel point il était beau, sexy, sensuel, sexuel, graou graou quoi !)_

Ori recrache ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il a enfin compris. Gloïn a tout reçu en pleine face. Bien fait pour lui, ça lui apprendra à être infect avec moi.

 **Darkklinne :** Alors ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait vœu de chasteté ? Non j'insiste, il n'y a pas de raison et puis j'ai envie de savoir moi !

Oups, je me rends compte que j'ai parlé tout haut. Je souris bêtement.

 **Thorïn (** _ **un peu gêné, regarde sa compagnie qui le fixe avec gravité**_ **):** _Bon d'accord, j'avoue, je suis devenu très ami avec la veuve poignet depuis quelques jours._

 **Darkklinne (** _ ***Mode « sadique » ON*)**_ **:** Depuis que vous côtoyez Aria, c'est ce que vous voulez-dire ?

 **Thorïn (** _ ***Mode « je vais buter ta sale gueule si tu ne te tais pas »ON*)**_ **:** Oui.

— Heu, c'est qui la veuve poignet ? demande Ori. _(NDC : Ne vous occupez pas de ça et reprenez une bière. Vous en avez mis partout, c'est du gâchis !)_

Tout le monde soupire, dépité.

— Ecoute, mon garçon, répond Kili, tu devrais aller te coucher, je crois que la conversation devient trop difficile à cerner pour tes oreilles si chastes.

Tout le monde confirme en inclinant la tête.

Voyant que tous les nains sont occupés à parler de poils et de barbes tressées — chacun ses goûts après tout !—, je me tourne vers Legolas.

 **Darkklinne :** Legolas… Vous êtes un Elfe n'est-ce pas ? _( NDC : hum… comment dire ? Grand, longs cheveux, pas de poils et oreilles pointues… Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Un fétichiste du truc-machin ? – NDA : Oui bon ça va la relectrice hein… toi aussi tu n'en mènerais pas large devant lui ! Niark !)_

 **Legolas :** _Heu… oui, pourquoi cette question ?_

Je lui lance mon plus beau sourire. Il me sourit en retour. Je manque de tomber en arrière. _( NDC : gniiiiii – NDA : nous sommes bien d'accord. C'est aussi ça le pouvoir du Gniiii …. Ah, on me souffle dans l'oreillette qu'il s'agit du gnééé pas vraiment la même chose.)_

 **Darkklinne :** Avez-vous déjà été amoureux ?

 **Legolas :** _Heu, non pas que je sache. Mon père veut bien me prêter un béguin avec Tauriel mais…_

— Ah moi ! hurle alors Kili avant de se jeter sur Legolas, prêt à lui refaire le portrait.

Tout le monde se jette alors sur Kili et j'assiste, impuissante, à la plus belle mêlée de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

— Impressionnant, me dit Aria.

— Legolaaaaas, je dis, en priant pour qu'il n'ait rien. _(NDC : mais non, il a rien. C'est lui le meilleur)_

Puis je vois un bras fin sortir, puis une masse de cheveux blonds, un arc, des flèches et enfin un Elfe qui se hisse tant bien que mal de cet amas de nains englués en plein milieu de la taverne. _( NDC : gniiiii)_

— C'était quoi, ça ? balbutie Legolas qui n'a pas encore compris ce qui vient de lui arriver.

— Je ne sais pas, je lui rétorque. N'auriez-vous pas un ballon de rugby sur vous, je demande ? Non parce qu'à ce niveau là, ça serait un peu moins ridicule que de les voir se chamailler dans leur coin alors que vous n'êtes plus avec eux.

Alors que les nains s'amusent comme ils le peuvent. Legolas se recoiffe brièvement avant de se rasseoir.

 **Legolas :** _Donc pour vous répondre, non, je ne suis pas amoureux._

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe alors mais il regarde Aria étrangement. Je note ça sur mon calepin, ça pourrait servir pour plus tard. _(NDC : elle a un bouton sur le nez, en fait, c'est ça qu'il a vu –NDA : mauvaise foi va :p)_

Voyant que la mêlée se sépare enfin et que chaque nain de la compagnie se rend compte de cet instant « _so ridiculous_ » mais si diablement marrant, je me penche vers Kili.

 **Darkklinne :** Alors, Tauriel et vous, c'est du sérieux-sérieux ?

 **Kili (** _ **qui regarde son oncle d'un air penaud**_ **) :** _Ben oui, elle est plutôt pas mal pour une Elfe._

 **Darkklinne :** Aria, quelle est la partie du physique de Thorïn que vous préférez ?

 **Aria :** _Vous posez de drôles de questions, vous savez. Mais, heu… ce que j'aime le plus chez Thorïn c'est… son regard — Elle rougit — Ses yeux. Il a des yeux magnifiques._

Tout le monde soupire dans l'assistance. Ça se sent que cette fille est amoureuse.

 **Darkklinne :** Thorïn, même question : qu'aimez-vous le plus chez Aria ?

Thorïn me regarde comme si il s'imaginait me décapitant avec sa hache.

 **Thorïn :** _On aurait vraiment dû vous étouffer quand vous êtes arrivée ici. Ce que j'aime chez cette petite humaine c'est — il coule un regard vers le postérieur d'Aria — son… enfin vous voyez quoi… Et puis non je ne vous dirais rien._

 **Darklinne :** Non ça ne sera pas la peine, je crois que nous avons tous saisi la chose.

 _(NDC : Il aime aussi un autre truc mais je ne vous le dirai pas. Finir avec une hache entre les oreilles ne fait pas partie de mes projets immédiats)_

— _La chose_ , mais je croyais que…

— La ferme, Ori ! lui balance Gloïn.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à relancer Legolas, la porte de la taverne s'ouvre de manière presque magistrale… Une magnifique chanson en Elfique — que je ne comprends absolument pas mais on s'en tape hein — se met à raisonner dans la taverne et…

— Papa… heu pardon Père, s'écrit Legolas surpris.

Effectivement arrive devant nous, tel un dieu légendaire, ce cher Thranduil. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me doutais de ce qui allait arriver. Alors que le grand seigneur de Mirkwood s'avance de façon majestueuse jusqu'à nous, il ne voit pas que Dwalïn a avancé son pied et…

Oooh ! Un Elfe qui vole… « _I believe I Can Fly… !_ »

Ce fut le plus beau vol plané elfique que la Terre du Milieu ait vu depuis au moins la création du second âge ! La tête de Thranduil est allée directement s'encastrer dans le tonneau à bière, ne nous laissant voir que son joli postérieur.

— Wouaaaaah mais quel cul ! je m'exclame.

— Bah ça, pour avoir du cul, il a du cul, se moque Gloïn, goguenard. _(NDC : ah c'est beau – NDA : je pense la même chose, c'est même plus beau à ce stade là hein -_- )_

— Et puis il avait soif aussi, s'amuse Thorïn. Tiens c'est une idée ça, Tavernier ! A boire !

Pendant que le gros bonhomme sert à boire à toute la compagnie, je regarde un Elfe aider son seigneur et maitre _(NDC : et éventuellement son paternel – NDA : oui certes)_ à reprendre contenance, peigne, accessoires, fond de teint, poudre, mascara, tout y passe. Oh ben, c'est qu'il aime se pomponner le Seigneur Thranduil. Une fois qu'il se sent apprêté comme une princesse, heu, comme il faut, il se tourne vers moi. ( _NDC : Faut pas le répéter mais le mec, sa salle de bains c'est une boutique Lush – NDA : est morte de rire… totalement !_ ).

— C'est vous l'intervieweuse ?

— Heu oui…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une furieuse envie de…

— Tenez, Mademoiselle, me dit Legolas en me tendant un nouveau mouchoir. Vous bavez encore.

Oups. Décidément. Les Elfes me font un sacré effet qui coule… heu, _kiss-cool_! _(NDC : avec la casquette du Che. Purée, elle est forte, la bière, ici ! Oups, tombée… – NDA : toi t'as abusé de l'herbe à pipe hein, coquine ?!)_

— Mon fils, commence Thranduil, j'espère que tu n'as pas ridiculisé notre lignée ?

— Non pap… heu père, j'ai été sage comme une image… heu je veux dire, non, je n'ai rien dit de compromettant. _(NDC : un peu suicidaire. — NDA : Hé, M'sieu Thranduil, en fait il s'est juste fait décoiffer à mort par une pluie de nains et… Aïe, non, pas les flèches !)_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à voir le père et le fils, je me pose des questions. Ils semblent si… enfin bref… Je repars en direction de Thorïn qui semble regarder une des petites serveuses avec un appétit évident. Aria, quant à elle semble furieuse. _(NDC : ah b'ah tu m'étonnes, John ! – NDA : The can you feel the looooove toniiiiiight… toniiiiiighteuuuuuuh… Oups, pardon.)_

 **Darkklinne :** Thorïn, quand vous aurez reconquis Erebor, quelle sera la première chose que vous ferez ?

Il me regarde, l'air ennuyé. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

 **Thorïn :** _Dormir !_

 **Darkklinne :** Mais encore ?

 **Thorïn :** _Manger !_

 **Darkklinne :** C'est tout ce que vous avez d'intelligent à me dire ?

 **Thorïn (** _ **plus belliqueux que jamais**_ **) :** A question stupide, vous connaissez l'adage hein ?

Saleté de nain.

Alors que j'allais poser une question à Aria, je vois Thranduil s'avancer vers Thorïn. Oh ! Oh !

— Rend moi mes joyaux, sale nain de pacotille, réclame le seigneur de la Forêt Noire (qui n'est pas un gâteau).

— Peuh, rétorque Thorïn, pour ce que j'en sais, va les chercher toi-même !

— Si tu veux que je t'aide à regagner Erebor, tu pourras bien me rendre ce qui m'appartient, susurre l'elfe tout-puissant.

— Ca devient serré, me chuchote Fili que je n'avais pas entendu jusque là. Je le regarde et me perd dans ses yeux bleus puis, je le re-regarde et j'ai un flash.

— Mon Gieu, Elfi… heu Fili, vous ressemblez beaucoup à un gaulois de Astérix et Obélix avec votre moustache et vos cheveux.

— Hein ? me rétorque-t-il. Un quoi ?

— Non, rien, laissez tomber, je soupire. Vous ne connaissez pas.

— Heu, Thorïn, désolé de te couper, lance joyeusement Balïn, mais il y a une chose qui appartient au Seigneur Thranduil et que tu peux lui rendre tout de suite, tu sais.

Tout le monde avise Balïn sans comprendre.

— Bien oui, reprend Balïn, on peut déjà penser à lui rendre son fils, non ?

Tout le monde regarde Legolas qui ne comprend pas… Pourtant c'est clair, les nains veulent s'en débarrasser c'est tout. _(NDC : non mais il a pas envie de comprendre, en fait. Cette interview, c'est comme la récré pour les mômes : il veut pas que ça prenne fin. Mais comme il a sa petite fierté, il ne va certainement pas le dire tout fort – NDA : pas faux !)._

Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je me rapproche du grand Elfe :

 **Darkklinne :** Heum, Thranduil, bonsoir, c'est un honneur de vous avoir en face de moi. — _Je le regarde et lis tout le mépris que je lui inspire_ — Ou pas.

J'ai une question pour vous d'une de nos lectrices – Dites-moi, que pensez-vous de votre manque de popularité auprès des gens ? Vous avez beau être un elfe et tout mais personne ne vous aime, soyons franc. On vous déteste même carrément et on ne rêve que de vous pourrir la vie… quoique là-dessus, le Nécromancien y arrive un petit peu, alors ?

 **Thranduil** * _ **So fabulous, So… je me prends pour Edward Cullen et je brille bien plus que lui et moi je n'ai pas besoin de soleil pour ça**_ * : _Vous les humains, n'avez pas l'intelligence assez grande pour comprendre ma beauté véritable. Vous ne pouvez aimer ce que vous ne comprenez pas._

Il me toise, le regard hautain, la bouche en accent circonflexe. _(NDC : C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué : un mec qui se prend pour Edward Cullen, j'aime pas. – NDA : Thranduil me dit de te dire, non parce qu'on est devenus intimes lui et moi.. si si xD que, en fait c'est Edward Quenelle heu Cullen qui se prend pour lui… Enfin si j'ai bien compris. Oui, il est de mauvaise foi en plus)_

Heu…

Sérieux, là, j'ai envie de rire… Ça doit être nerveux.

 **Darkklinne :** Donc, c'est tout ce que ce que ça vous inspire ?

Thranduil se penche alors vers moi. Il est peut-être con, comme Elfe, mais il est indéniablement super beau… Comme quoi, la beauté ne fait pas tout.

 **Thranduil :** _oui, c'est tout_.

Ok, bon… Je me tourne vers Legolas qui n'a pas décroché un mot depuis que son pap… heu, père est arrivé.

 **Darkklinne :** J'ai aussi une question pour vous de la part de cette même lectrice qui demande si vous êtes libre demain pour prendre un café avec elle ?

Legolas me regarde sans trop comprendre puis son regard s'éclaire.

 **Legolas :** _Malheureusement, demain, je retourne aider Tauriel à…_

— Ah moi ! Mienne ! rugit Kili qui se jette de nouveau sur Legolas telle une bête folle furieuse. Cette fois personne ne le suit et c'est Thorïn qui le relève par le fond de sa culotte.

— Non mais c'est quoi ce délire avec cette Tauriel ? questionne Gloïn

— À moi ! reprend Kili qui semble prêt à bondir dès qu'on prononce le nom de l'elfe rousse.

Etrange que tout ceci, ma foi.

Legolas (qui se recoiffe encore) me lance un nouveau regard dépité. Oui il semblerait bien que Kili ait un souci… Le pauvre ! _(NDC : il a pas pris ses cachets, lui non plus…– NDA : ou alors il a pris la même came que Gandalf XD)_

Quand tout le monde se calme, je reviens à nouveau vers Thorïn qui se crispe en me voyant.

— Quoi encore ?! me beugle-t-il au visage.

Je ferme les yeux sous l'assaut.

— C'est que mon interview n'est pas finie et qu'il nous reste encore un peu de temps, je susurre, fière de moi.

 **Darkklinne** * **En mode – Je ne me laisse pas impressionner** * : Une nouvelle question de notre lectrice : Thorïn, que comptez-vous faire de tout votre or une fois que vous aurez remis la main dessus ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ma question que Thranduil, pas intéressé du tout, s'approche de nous l'air de rien et tend l'oreille. Question discrétion on a fait mieux -_- ( _NDC : Tsss_ )

 **Thorïn * En mode Picsou* :** _Ca ne vous regarde pas, non mais ! Mon or est à moi, j'en fais ce que je veux, d'abord._

 **Darkklinne :** Irez-vous nager dans votre rivière de pièces d'or comme l'oncle Picsou ?

 **Thorïn :** _L'oncle quoi ?_

 **Darkklinne :** Non, rien, laissez tomber, vous ne connaissez pas.

Je me tourne alors vers Bilbo qui dort doucement, la tête sur ses avant-bras. Je demande à Balïn de le réveiller doucement.

Bilbo émerge des bras de Morphée et rougit quand il comprend qu'il s'est endormi.

Haaan comme il est meuuugnon. J'ai envie de lui pincer les joues mais je me retiens. _(NDC* qui ne se contrôle plus* pouic-pouic 3)_

 **Darkklinne :** Désolée de vous réveiller, cher Bilbo, mais notre lectrice a aussi une question pour vous : Trouvez-vous Aria, ici présente, jolie ?

Bizarrement tout le monde se tait et je vois Thorïn ainsi que les autres tendre l'oreille discrètement.

 **Bilbo :** _C'est à dire que… je n'ai jamais réfléchi à la question… non que cela ne soit pas le cas… heu qu'elle soit jolie…enfin je veux dire…_

— Ben moi, je la trouve très jolie, affirme Fili qui s'assoie aux côtés de Bilbo.

— Certes, reprend-t-il, elle n'a rien d'une naine bien qu'elle soit de petite taille mais je n'ai jamais vu un aussi charmant petit bout de femme. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je…

— Fili ! tonne Thorïn. Ca suffit, tu en as assez dit.

— A mais non, je m'exclame. Pas du tout, Fili, si vous avez quelque chose à dire c'est le moment, justement.

C'est alors que Thorïn se lève et déclare la discussion close. Non mais oh, j'ai pas fini, moi.

Furieuse, je me retourne vers Thranduil qui se cure les ongles l'air de s'en fiche royalement. Legolas quant à lui, teste les plumes de ses flèches, l'air de rien. Ok, sympa la compagnie… Déçue d'être ainsi ignorée, je me retourne vers Aria qui hausse les épaules.

 **Darkklinne :** Aria, j'ai une question d'une lectrice qui voudrait connaitre l'étendue de vos pouvoirs et vos origines ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette question semble avoir jeté un froid dans l'assistance. Je me rend compte que c'est Aria elle-même qui me fixe l'air de vouloir me réduire en bouillie...Argh…

 **Aria :** _Je ne comprends pas, je ne suis qu'UNE humaine qui vient d'un PAUVRE village sans prétention. ( NDC : Et mon arrière-train picore du maïs tandis que la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! – NDA : Et les vaches sont toutes violettes que les vaches Milka o.O)_

Je la vois alors aviser Thorïn qui ne l'a pas lâchée des yeux. En fait, je me rends compte que tout le monde la fixe intensément.

— C'est vrai, ça, reprend Kili, les seules compétences de notre Aria, c'est la cuisine. Là au moins, on est sûr qu'elle ne se rate jamais.

— Oui, vous voyez, reprends Aria fermement, je ne suis RIEN d'intéressant, non vraiment.

Je suis surprise, je sais qu'elle est plus qu'une personne « pas intéressante » et… mais oui c'est vrai ! Elle ne peut pas dire qui elle EST vraiment. Je hoche la tête pour signifier que j'ai compris le message. Alors que je m'apprête à poser une question à Fili, je vois Thranduil s'approcher d'Aria. Il semble prêt à lui dire quelque chose. Elle lui fait les gros yeux, dans sa main je vois quelques flammes sortir de ses poings. Apparemment, personne ne se rend compte de rien…

— Mais qu'avons-nous là, ne serait-ce pas la petite prin…

Tout à coup une odeur de poulet grillé avarié me monte au nez. J'avise Legolas dont l'expression semble horrifiée.

— Pap… Père, vous prenez feu ! Vos cheveux !

— Quoi ?! s'exclame Thranduil avant de comprendre que sa magnifique chevelure est en train de brûler.

C'est alors qu'il se met à sautiller dans tous les sens en poussant des petits cris d'orfraie digne des plus grands castrats. Thranduil nous avait caché ses facultés de chanteur d'opérette. _(NDC : et la relectrice, sensée avoir arrêté de fumer, pimente la situation en s'allumant une cibiche sur la tête de l'Elfe – NDA : la relectrice est une sadique confirmée XD)._

Sans plus attendre, Bombur balance un nouveau tonneau de bière rempli à ras-bord sur le Seigneur de Mirkwood qui fait pale figure avec une partie de sa chevelure cramée.

— Heum, ça sent le roussi par ici, s'esclaffe Gloïn avant de s'en taper une avec Dwalïn.

Thranduil, comprenant qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu ici, époussette sa longue robe elfique avant de nous toiser avec hauteur et de repartir par où il était venu. Seuls les éclats de rire de la salle l'accompagnent jusqu'à sa sortie. Malheureusement, il trébuche sur le pas de la porte et se rétame la tête la première dans l'amas de boue et de purin qui se trouve à l'entrée. _(NDC : oulà, ça fait mal au karma ! – NDA : Bah il y a un proverbe qui dit que la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe… heu en fait…)_

Dommage pour lui, pour un peu, il me ferait presque de la peine. Je regarde Legolas.

— Vous n'accompagnez pas votre père ?

— Mon quoi ? demande-t-il l'air plus perturbé que jamais.

— Votre père, je reprends en parlant plus fort.

— Heu ? Ah… heu non…

Le pauvre, il a l'air choqué… Faut dire, son père vient de se taper la honte du siècle !

J'avise alors Fili qui boit tranquillement sa chope de bière en devisant joyeusement avec son frère.

— Tiens Fili, tu savais qu'une lectrice rêve de te couper les deux jolies petites moustaches que tu portes si élégamment ?

Il me regarde en faisant les yeux ronds…

— Mais… mais pourquoi ? Ne lui suis-je pas agréable ?

— Mais, je reprends, ça ne t'énerve pas un peu ?

Il semble réfléchir, se gratte la tête.

— Ben non… si elle les veut, je veux bien les lui offrir. _(NDC : oh c'est mognon ! – NDA : je confirme ce nain est un amour !)_

Il me sort alors son super sourire qui monte jusqu'à ses yeux. Je soupire. C'est qu'il est pas mal, le Fili. Sur ce, je cherche le prince en tournant la tête partout.

— Mais c'est qu'on dirait une vraie girouette, me lance Dwalïn, amusé par mon manège. Malheureusement… Point de Thorïn en vu. Je quête alors ailleurs mais fait chou blanc… Pendant que Bofur et Gloïn sont en train de chanter à tue tête la chanson de « Mon ancêtre Gurdil* » _(NDC (NDA : que plus rien arrête, même pas Legolas dans son placard… Aieeeuh pas taper !) Il fit sa cabane en bordure d'un bois touffu peuplé d'Elfes sylvains ! Des gens qui bouffent de la verdure, évidemment ça fait pas des bons voisiiiiiins !)_ Tiens, je ne savais pas que c'était d'actualité en Terre du Milieu… Je reviens à nouveau vers Aria et Fili qui discutent gaiement.

— Dites, les amis, j'ai quelques autres questions de la part de vos fans en délire.

— Nos quoi ? demandent Aria et Fili qui se regardent, sans comprendre. _(NDC : Un conseil, n'essayez même pas)_

— Rien, je soupire… des gens qui vous aiment bien, en fait, je tente d'expliquer.

— Oh ! Très bien, s'exclame Fili que la simple idée de savoir qu'il plait semble réjouir.

Aria, quant à elle, sourit poliment.

Bien alors …

 **Darkklinne :** Aria, une de nos lectrices aimerait savoir : Pourquoi pas Fili ?

Aria me dévisage, sans comprendre. Je sans que Fili est tendu à côté.

 **Aria :** _Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas votre question._

Je souris intérieurement. Mais si, ma jolie, tu comprends parfaitement.

 **Darkklinne :** En fait, je pense qu'elle veut savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de Fili plutôt que de Thorïn.

Cette fois, c'est Fili qui me dévisage, les yeux grands ouverts… Oops, ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? A côté de lui, Aria soupire. Au loin, la chanson de « Mon ancêtre Gurdil » a fait place à la complainte d'un Elfe en mal d'amour. Legolas ? Non, non, un elfe inconnu qui semble avoir le cœur brisé et un slip à l'envers sur la tête ? Oh la ! C'est pas bon ça. Ils ont mis quoi dans la bière ? _(NDC : Ah. Les Elfes portent donc des slips. Très bien, je prends note. –NDA : ben ouais apparement :p)_

 **Aria :** _Pour vous répondre franchement, si j'avais su, j'aurais préféré Fili. Hélas, les choses de l'amour ne se commandent pas._

— Vraiment ? demande la voix dépitée de Fili. Tu m'aurais choisi moi ?

— Oui Fili, dans une autre vie, tu aurais été le nain de ma vie, répond Aria.

Je les dévisage tour à tour… Ooooh comme c'est beau. Moi aussi je veux chanter, mais si je chante, je vais faire fuir tout le monde sauf les Trolls et les Orques… quoique il n'y a ni Troll ni Orque par ici. _(NDC (NDA : qui ne se retient plus) Et je cours, je cours, je cours I've lost l'amour, l'amour je suis perdu without you and I'm crazy seul à Paris…)_

Kili nous rejoint, il a l'air un peu pompette. Son sourire charmant reste figé sur son visage. C'est… marrant en fait. Il a vraiment un beau sourire même si pour le moment il semble un peu… bloqué ? ( _NDC : il a cru voir Tauriel quelque part, à mon avis…_ )

 **Darkklinne :** Kili, ça tombe bien que vous soyez-là encore, une lectrice aimerait savoir si tu étais plutôt attiré par Tauriel ou Aria, laquelle te…

Mais Kili ne me laisse pas finir, il jette sa chopine en l'air qui vient se fracasser sur la tête de l'Elfe en pleurs sur la scène un peu plus loin, qui tombe dans les pommes. Les hommes et les nains applaudissent tandis que je vois Legolas ainsi que deux autres Elfes se ruer vers le pauvre malheureux qui été victime de la méchante chope enragée.

— Ah moi ! me jette Kili la bave aux lèvres ! Tauriel est à moi. Il m'attrape par le col de mon pull et me secoue dans tous les sens. Je manque de lui vomir dessus. _(NDC : ah bah ça c'est pas sexy. – NDA : nan mais tu penses pas que si tu as un peu bu et qu'on te secoue comme un prunier tu n'auras pas envie de te répendre en… injures ?!)_

— Bien, je crois comprendre que pour Aria, c'est mort.

Je me tourne vers Aria :

— Désolée, je crois que Kili est pris… et un peu barré aussi.

Ca fait rire Fili.

— C'est vrai qu'il a un peu trop bu et consommé de l'herbe à pipe, le frangin. Mais oui, il semble avoir pété un joyau avec l'Elfe.

—Ah, je réponds.

 **Darkklinne :** Dernière question, Fili. Une lectrice, Oakenshield, voudrait savoir si vous voulez sortir avec elle ?

Fili me regarde perplexe

 **Fili :** _Heu sortir avec le bouclier de Thorïn ? Je ne comprends pas._

Je lève les yeux en l'air.

— Mais non, c'est un pseudonyme. C'est une fille, quoi et elle aimerait savoir si vous accepteriez de lui faire la cour… donc de sortir avec elle pour un rendez-vous galant. Non mais je préfère bien expliquer les choses parce qu'avec les nains, sait-on jamais.

 **Fili :** _Heu, elle est belle ?_

Rhaaa misère, j'en suis pas sortie là.

— Heu, oui sans doute certainement puis de toute façon c'est quoi cette question ? _(NDC : et la beauté intérieure, hein ?)_

— Ben si elle est belle avec une jolie barbe et de jolies formes — il mime avec ses mains des formes pour le moins très voluptueuses — un peu comme Aria, je veux bien.

Il a l'air content de lui.

— Entendu, je réponds. Merci d'avoir répondu sincèrement, Fili.

— Comment ça un peu comme moi ?! lance Aria, surprise et vaguement en colère. Je suis grosse c'est ça ?

— Mais non ! rétorque Fili, tu es une naine parfaite à mes yeux.

— Pardon ?! s'exclame-t-elle.

Oh ben… je crois qu'il va y avoir un peu de baston entre Aria et Fili, finalement… J'aperçois enfin Thorïn qui fume sa pipe, le visage renfrogné. Je m'avance vers lui.

— Quoi encore ? me demande-t-il exaspéré.

Je garde mon sourire plaqué sur mes lèvres. Ca commence à me faire mal, en fait.

— Une autre petite question ? je demande d'une voix de petite souris.

 **Darkklinne :** Pourquoi être-vous toujours ronchon, grincheux et pas commode avec tout le monde Thorïn ?

Il me regarde, fait mine de réfléchir…

 **Thorïn :** _Je ne suis pas grognon. Je suis certain que je serais même joyeux quand une certaine petite humaine aura fichu le camp de mon atmosphère…_

—Oh ! je m'exclame.

Et là je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une furieuse envie de lui balancer la phrase culte d' _Arletty_ dans _Hôtel du Nord_ *.

— Si vous avez fini, je vous propose d'aller prendre l'air voir si j'y suis, par exemple, continue-t-il impitoyable…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sais ce qui va suivre mais c'est plus fort que moi… Je lui balance alors mon verre de bière non entamé en pleine figure. Je rigole comme une hystérique avant de prendre la fuite. Je vois Legolas qui secoue la tête. Aria fronce ses sourcils… Et là j'entends un affreux bruit venu de l'entrailles des enfers. Thorïn bah il a pas l'air content… OSSSSSSKOUUUUUUUUR !

 _A l'interview compagnon, je suis partie en Terre du Milieu*…_

Bruit de hache qui fend les airs.

— Aie ! Ouille, je m'écrie…

 _Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit. Cette interview elle est pourrie* !_

 **A être continué… ou pas**

* _« atmosphère atmosphère est-ce que j'ai une gueule d'atmosphère ? »_

** _Donjon de Naheulbeuk pour celles qui connaissent ces deux magnifiques chansons : « Mon ancêtre Gurdil » & « A l'aventure compagnon »_

* * *

 **Annotations**

\- Cette interview totalement déjantée avait été écrite en Janvier 2014 et publiée après le chapitre 4 de "La Malédiction d'Erebor". Pour cette republication, j'ai pris l'initiative de la publier à part, dans les annexes directement. Elle peut se lire indépendamment cela dit.


End file.
